


Knit One, Now Purl

by mmmdraco



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 07:05:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/636366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kanji needs to knit, but there's kind of this kitten...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knit One, Now Purl

Kanji tried not to laugh as the fluffy grey kitten tried to snatch the red yarn from him as he wrapped it around his fingers. "No, not yours." He'd found the kitten the previous evening, stuck in the drainage ditch outside the textile shop, and had smuggled it inside to nurse back to health... Not that it seemed like it needed much nursing. Kanji wasn't exactly up on kitten anatomy, but he'd seen the thing looking rail-thin with wet fur only emphasizing that thinness. He'd fed it cream and bits and pieces of the salmon he'd made for dinner the night before. 

Now he was attempting to knit a sweater for a doll, which normally was the work of a night after half-assing his homework, but the kitten was going crazy with the yarn. Kanji had slipped more stitches that night than he remembered doing in his first ten knitting projects, and he'd already had to unravel the whole thing once and start again. He wasn't even trying to do anything complicated; just lines of knitting and purling. He'd accomplished a sleeve and a neckhole and was hard at work on sleeve number two... But that cat... Was so adorable! Kanji picked up the skein of yarn and unwound a section of it and cut it off. The other end trailed out of the middle of the skein up to his needles, and Kanji secured the whole thing in his lap while he wrapped the piece of string around his hand once and began waving it in front of the kitten.

The kitten looked past his waving string and jumped up onto his lap and sent the knitting project flying to the floor as the kitten dug his claws into the soft flesh of Kanji's stomach and turned quietly before laying his head down and starting to breathe heavily almost immediatey. Kanji kept winding the string around his hand and then used it to stroke against the cat. "Fine. Yours."


End file.
